roblox_etheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Marine Community/Chex Quotes
Tutorial= Getting Started Welcome to Monsters of Etheria! You're (username), right? My name is Chex, and I'd be happy to show you around! Would you like to learn the basics? You can always come back to this later! *'Yes': This is the Main Hub for the game. Here, you can see your Friends List, your Daily Tasks, and join a Game Mode! First let's check out your Friends List. Click the button indicated on your screen. Good job! Here, you can join any of your friends currently playing the game. You can also invite your friends to play with you! Next, we will check out your Daily Tasks. Click the button indicated on your screen. Great! Here, you can see your Daily Tasks. You can get one new task every 24 hours. Completing these tasks earns you Credits, the currency of Etheria! Now, click the Home button to return to the mode seletion screen. Here, you can choose a Game Mode to play. You can swap modes at any time while playing. This is an open-world fighting game, so you will find that players cannot damage each other in Roleplay servers while things get more... chaotic in PvP servers. That's the end of this tutorial. If you want to review a tutorial, check the Settings menu once you join a Game Mode. Have fun! Your first Etherian Welcome to Etheria! This is an open-world fighting/roleplay game. To learn how to start unlocking Etherians, I recommend you take this tutorial. Would you like to continue? You can always redo the tutorial at a later time. *'Yes': Great! To start out, we are going to unlock the Etherian Boxling. When unlocking a new Etherian, you should always click its name in order to see a hint on how to unlock it. Now, click the button that says "Boxling". Looks like we need to explore the town to unlock this Etherian. Let's get started! First, click "Explorer" in the list. All new players are gaven an Explorer by default, which takes the form of your Roblox avatar! You should notice that a button labeled Play appeared. Click this to spawn as an Explorer! Alright! Let's see if you unlocked Boxling. Click the reset button in the lower right corner of your screen to return to the Etherian selection menu. Woo! You unlocked Boxling! Why not check it out while you're here? Click the Boxling button in the menu, and then click the Play button to spawn in! Would you look at that! You turned in the Etherian Boxling! Now, start exploring the world and unlock new Etherians! While you explore, you will level up whatever Etherian you use. That's all for this tutorial. Best of luck! |-|Tips and Tricks= 01/25/2020 Happy Lunar New Year! It's time for the year of the rat! Have you grabbed your complimentary YOTRat skins yet? 01/19/2020 They say that the prehistoric Etherian Savagaur used to roam the lands of Alchas. I've heard that if you manage to find a Horn Fossil, you may be able to bring one back to life. 01/11/2020 Did you enjoy the holiday season? Here's to a fantastic 2020! 12/24/2019 Happy Holidays! For a limited time, you can collect Jolly skins for many, many Etherians! If you've already collected every Jolly skin, come back in a few days when even more release! 12/14/2019 Be careful while you're in the desert, you might run into a Mariposun! 11/16/2019 I like cheese. Think you can make me some? No? Well, that's too bad. 11/10/2019 Hope you had a happy Halloween! 10/26/2019 Happy Halloween! For a limited time only, you can unlock 11 Scary skins! The first 5 release on October 26th, the next 3 on October 30th, and the last 3 on November 2nd! Good luck! 10/19/2019 How's it going (username)? Ya know Toritoregg? Their eggs are nearly indestructible. Watch your head if you're out and running around! 09/28/2019 What's up (username)? My friends were talking about a competition where they try to knock down the most cacti in the desert. You should try it out! 09/14/2019 Hey (username)! Do you like Tanukis? You should try to get yourself a Tarabi! Good Luck! 08/23/2019 Hey (username)! Watch out if you stick around the volcano, apparently there have been sightings of a Stingferno hive! Whatever you do... don't Headbutt it! 08/03/2019 Do you feel it? The trembling of the ground beneath your feet? They say the legendary grass titan Phytotitan has appeared in the forest! 07/27/2019 Hey (username)! Have you ever heard of karma? *'Karma?': Karma is a mysterious attribute that describes your character. Defeating Etherians can lower your karma, while healing Etherians can raise it! 07/21/2019 Hey (username)! I've been hearing noises from Whistleburrow Cave. It may be worth checking out the Underground Lab. 06/26/2019 Hey (username)! Have you talked to Samuel yet? I heard he can give you some nice rewards if you find his fireworks! 06/22/2019 Two new Etherian lines have been spotted nearby! Let me know if you need help earning them! *'Kitsakura': Find Kitsakura in a Sakura Tree! You may need the move Headbutt to get it out. *'Dalladoodle': Get yourself a Dalladoodle by inflicting Paralysis to an opponent. Try using Eletoid, I heard it can learn Thunder Wave! 06/08/2019 Have you tried out a private match yet? I heard winners are given Edgehog as a prize. *'How?': Click a player's name in the Challenge column to send them a challenge request. Their name turns blue if it was sent. Accept a challenge by clicking a name under the Accept cloumn. 05/25/2019 Planning to take a stroll in the desert? Watch out! There have been reports of Carapinch hiding in the sand dunes. Be careful of their stingers! 05/11/2019 Watch your head! The stalagmite frog Etherian Cromite has been spotted in and around Whistleburrow Cave. They are known to aggressively use their quills to defend their homes. 05/04/2019 I love ramen. Yum! 04/20/2019 How eggciting! An Easter egg surprise! Have you talked to Chester yet? *'Chester?': The Easter Bunny, of course! I heard that he's in a rough spot and could use your help, and he's got some great rewards! 04/02/2019 Man, the cave has been really noisy lately. *'Cave?': Yeah, Whistleburrow Cave. I heard there's a swarm of Kousai in there. Watch out! 03/19/2019 Hey man, I'm really hungry. Can you get me some pizza? I can make it worth your while! I'll need at least 20. After obtaining Pizza Boxling: Thanks for the pizza before, I barely feel full. Can you get more? Another 20 should do. After obtaining Pizza Honumb: What's up man. Got any more pizza? I think I'm dying of starvation. I'm so sorry... but I'm going to need another 20 pizzas. After obtaining Pizza Avien: 60 pizzas is not nearly enough to fill me up. Keep them coming! Get me 20 more! After obtaining Pizza Lullafairy: This is it. I think I'm almost at my limit, just get me another 20! After obtaining Pizza Magu: Man, I'm stuffed. Thanks for all the pizza! *'If the user doesn't have enough pizzas': Looks like you need to find (remaining number) more. *'Give': Thanks for the pizza man! Here, take this Pizza (Etherian) as thanks! 03/09/2019 Hey (username)! Have you heard the rumors? They say there have been sightings of a Titan-class legendary near the ocean! *'Really?': Yeah! The shopkeeper's been calling it Atlantitan. I think it's really rare and powerful. Be careful! Category:Others